User talk:FabCassandra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Keep Your Friends Close page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dottie166 (Talk) 14:35, September 15, 2010 Hey, D-Master94! Are you excited for Pretty Little Liars on Tuesday? I am! :) ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  00:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi! I just wanted to let you know you're an admin now! :D ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']]  21:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox thnx! im planning on adding one on every character that doesn't have one, i just need to get more info on them.. :) Noel? hi if i just may ask, is something wrong with the picture of Noel/Brent that i always use as the infobox image? i just wanted to ask since you always change it back from the screenshot picture of him. I like to change it back again but then i feel like you will change it afterwards and it would be immature of me if i did that and we end up in a none-stop cycle so im asking, a good explanation would be great and i will understand it if you have got a point. 18:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- oh ok, thanks for explaining i won't revert it back now since you have a point. 05:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) missing templates Hi do you by any chance know who last edited the template:actor infobox? or know where to check the lists of who deleted pages? since someone deleted the template:actor infobox and its really frustrating since its not really easy to code. i wanted to ask lizcat but she's not that active. since your one of the longest admins here i decided to ask you since its not listed on the recent changes menu. 06:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- lol i did not say you did it, i know you won't. I just wanted to know if there is a place to see a list of deleted pages can't it be rolled back or something? im kinda lazy right now so i don't want to re-code everything. 08:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- lol you deleted it now i need to enter the info again ahaha. well glad i have only added it to 2 pages. guess it really can't be rolled back. Re: Different pages yeah the descriptions are kinda confusing now that the contributers are adding book info to the tv info. do you think Lizcat would be ok with it? i think kinda sounded wierd and bossy about the whole color, layout thingy last time i messaged her. 08:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nice job on the other pages, though it still looks messy and an organized. im kinda re-reading the book online and i will be adding information i get to the articles. lets organize the information by book so it will look more clean and organized. 18:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures lol its ok ahaha im sorry if i reverted it back too. i like the pics too ahaha so i reverted them. you know what this picture thingy is kinda weird already ahaha. anyway to push that off the way wanna help build the book character pages? im not really familiar with the books since i only read it online with a few pages so i don't think im a really great help. 14:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- yeah sure, lets use the barbie book pics as character pictures i will try finding ones with out the book title on them. 14:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- ahaha lol i will try to scamper around PLL fansites and do affiliates maybe i might find contributers who fully memorized the book.. ^_^ lets atleast make outlines for them, lets try moving the book info into the new pages and if ever i finf contributers lets make them edit it ahaha.. 14:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- that can work too, we can combine the barbie and real person pics. and sure i can do the pages i will just finish fixing the infoboxes since i decided on a blue, purple color combination. 14:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature its simple coding, here's a tutorial if you want to learn how to make one. Tutorial 14:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the welcoming....cant wait for next week can you?? Main page grammatical error Hi D-Master94, Under "About Pretty Little Liars" on the main page, instead of "The series follows the lives of four teenagers girls", it needs to say "The series follows the lives of four teenage girls". Thank you,WIERDGREENMAN 22:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks!WIERDGREENMAN 17:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ....... gaaah!! someone deleted the emily fields book character page. its so annoying!! 03:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) i did make one, and i checked the deletion log we can't reverse it. someone must have deleted the contents instead of deleting the whole article. its just weird it was not listed on the recent changes page!! its juts like what happened to the actor infobox!! gawd!! i hate it when people couldn't get a life and try to mess with someones!! gaahh!! im freaking out right now ahaha!! 16:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *OHMYGAWD I noticed that there was no Emily Fields book character page as well, as when I added a redirect template to the top of the Emily Fields (television character) page, the book character page was REDLINKED! I thought that was wierd, since there were book character pages for everyone else. A suggestion: Maybe if you act QUICKLY, you can search for the Emily Fields (Book Character) page on a search engine, and look at the cached version? If it's not too late. Thanks for creating the page, RozenSky!WIERDGREENMAN 17:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I know, i made a stub page for the book character of Em so every main character could have their book pages, i even checked the one you entered if it matches the name of the book character i made then poof page search did not find any pages i tried every possible spelling and how i type things but none. there are only 2 Emily pages the other one i deleted since it was a spam page.. i already searched for the page but none even tried google if they saved a link in their database but none. im so so annoyed when this happens. 17:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Was the spam page the one that was called just "Emily" and had no content at all?WIERDGREENMAN 17:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah did you make that? 19:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) OHMYGAWD no. I did not make that. I hate spam.WIERDGREENMAN 19:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) lol me too. gosh i wish i can revert the deleted page. still there were only a few info's there so i guess its not a big loss. 19:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) great nice great. lets mix it up a bit so we won't need to make a template redirecting to the source like wikipedia atleast that way we won't be warned for copyright. lets like make sections for it. i will start and just follow if you like. lol sorry i can't make many edits for a while now im busy with school. ok i made a phsyical appearance section and deleted the distinctive etc. part. 04:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) book character hi i added infoboxes on the book characters but it was rushed so information might lack feel free to edit it and add things that i did not add. sorry i can't do it myself im kinda full on my school work. 05:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thnx, will try to make up on the weekends. 10:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) lol don't link series character with the book ones it will be confusing to the readers. that's the reason i did not link the characters since they don't have a book character page. 20:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) its cool its not like its a really big issue. Introducing WikiaLabs Hey D-Master94, Sena from Wikia Entertainment here, I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on Pretty Little Liars Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: We're always working hard to improve Wikia by adding new features or improve existing ones. Wikialabs is a new place that will allow admins to see what we're working on and try it out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them, and read through the feedback people send it. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you log into WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Just remember that these features will have some bugs. Features in Wikialabs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will most likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea for how to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in WikiaLabs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin you will see a link to wikialabs in your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. Sena 21:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) are they any administrators here agent45 HI! Please Check This Wiki Out! We've Only Just Started But Please Give it a Go! We're Making a Pretty Little Liars Fan Wiki Where You Can Make Your Own Story of Pretty Little Liars! Thanks. User: Rose101Forever!! Hi i'm new here and I was wondering if you would be interested in a wiki about a fictional world of Pretty Little Liars, with new characters, new secrets, and new relationships...and a new A. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://prettylittleliarsrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity i need some help i don't know how to use the wikia can you help me Pretty Little Liars - Pilot I whanted to ask since I haven't read the first novel is it true that the whole first novel is made into only one episode (Pilot)? How can they do that. It an entire book. They atleast needed the episode to be bigger. Like Carrie the 2002 film it was about 2 hours. Gett what I mean? Left4Deadseries FAN 15:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi. I'm just wondering who are the admins at this wiki and I was think maybe we should have a spam team for this wiki to clean up the wiki and admins are chosen from the spam team. We have it on Glee wiki. Wots ur secret??? I won‘t tell… 18:40, 13 April, 2011 (UTC) Curious Hi, I'm Nightfern, a new user to this wiki. I was editing Spencer's page, the book character, and after you edited it I became curious of how come you took off Courtney, Jason, and Alison as half-siblings. I haven't read the latest book so far, however, so I am unsure if it was a lie or it was the truth. If they were really siblings, how come you removed it? Best Regards, Nightfern I take it as they aren't really siblings, then? *face palm*. Of course. hi dmaster um can u add a qoute template to the trista catagory plz?(:Per3ylove - Talk 17:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) how do u??? how do u do the main page pic thingy???Aleeshra 08:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hi Social Content for Pretty Little Liars! Hi D-Master94, My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager. I wanted to quickly reach out and introduce myself, and let you know that the work you (and your fellow admins) have done on here is absolutely amazing! This page is so good, In fact, that I've made your wiki one of my focus pages for 2011. What does that mean exactly? I'll explain: Wikia would like to add some wonderful "social" content to your wiki. That includes interactive quizzes, Top 10 Lists, Polls and--our latest creation--embedded Pretty Little Liar videos! We've begun working with Hulu to bring their content (clips, behind the scenes material, etc) to select wikis. Your space is absolutely perfect for this project and, with your permission, I'd love to add a video drop-down menu on the wiki. The goal of the video project--like all our additions--is to add fun and exciting layers to your page while remaining unobtrusive to the overall user experience. We find that giving communities the option to dive further into a wiki with unique content, while not oversaturating the landing space, is key to a wiki's growth. On a side note, I'll be presenting your work to ABC Family soon, because I want the network to see how great the wiki looks. As Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager, one of my goals is to boost traffic and awareness on target wikis. Your work fits the bill perfectly! Please let me know your thoughts on all this. Or, if you'd like to e-mail me off-site, I can be reached at blumenfeld@wikia-inc.com Thanks for taking the time to read this, D-Master94. Our team is really excited to add this content to your wiki and I hope you'll allow us to move forward with the project. You should also be really proud of the work you've done on here. I know all of us on the Entertainment team certainly are!! :-) 19:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc.